Peluche violeta
by Nakokun
Summary: A San Yang le causó mucha curiosidad ver a su padre con una mujer. Y es que era muy exigente con ellas. A los quince años, San Yang era hijo único. A los dieciséis, tenía una nueva madre y una nueva hermana.
1. Prólogo

.-.

Peluche violeta

.-.

Prólogo

.-.

.-.

A San Yang le dio mucha curiosidad el ver a su padrastro con una mujer.

Conocía bien a su padrastro, y sabía que tenía preferencias específicas en cuento al género femenino. Y la que predominaba era la autodisciplina.

Sabía que su padrastro no le exigía más de lo que se exigía a sí mismo, y lo aceptaba sin problemas; después de todo, nadie en su sano juicio se mete con el hijo de un militar, en especial si el vástago estaba tan entrenado como su padre. O padrastro. Lo malo era que algunas chicas en la escuela no lo conocían lo suficiente como para no hacerse ilusiones.

San Yang era muy observador. Y sólo de ver a esta mujer supo que era médica. Alta, seria, de punta en blanco y sin tacones, con el pelo en un rodete castaño y un par de ojos a tono con su piel chocolate puro. Era la primera vez que su padre le presentaba a una mujer como su novia, desde la muerte de su madre, y el muchacho sentía mucha curiosidad.

Cuando su padre se la presentó, tenía catorce años y era hijo único.

A los quince, tenía una nueva madre y una hermana de su edad.

.-.

Si alguna vez pensó que su nueva hermana sería una rival en el amor, desechó la idea al ver cómo Alicia prefería la compañía de personas "originales", y Timmy era demasiado "normal" para ella (por lo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo) Incluso se mostró contenta al tener un hermano homosexual.

-Nene, no sabés lo feliz que estoy de no tener un idiota por hermano- había dicho la chica, tan morena como su madre e igual de responsable.

-¿Has visto?- le había dicho el muchacho, sonriendo –Y si quieres cambiar, Francis tiene muchas ganas de ser tu "hermanito"-

-La Diosa me libre de cosas como él-

Alicia se pasaba el día entre la escuela, la práctica de artes marciales y la casa. Estudiaba y practicaba la mayor parte del tiempo, tanto artes marciales como lo que le enseñaban en la escuela, y en su tiempo libre leía todo tipo de libros y se sentaba frente a su computadora, escribiendo o enviando correos a sus amigas. La mayoría vivía en Latinoamérica, y tenían personalidades muy marcadas; ninguno podía clasificarse, ni por asomo, en la categoría "masa". Alicia había nacido en Argentina, pero a los trece había emigrado con su madre, luego que su padre muriera.

No había sido un accidente: Alicia decía que su padre había ganado un premio Darwin por su machismo crónico y su racismo agudo. Simplemente, había intentado simular su muerte, pero la simulación le salió mal y había muerto de verdad. Quería que pensaran que estaba muerto, así no lo molestarían más con que se hiciera cargo de su única hija ni con la cuota alimentaria. No se sabía bien por qué un hombre cómo él (con la piel blanca y el pelo teñido de rubio) había terminado casándose como una mujer como Leona, la madre de Alicia, pero todo indicaba que habían empezado al mismo nivel, y pronto Leona empezó a avanzar a pasos agigantados. Al verse superado por una mujer, y de piel oscura para peor, empezó a resentirse. Al final se divorciaron y el resto era historia conocida.

-Era una porquería de tipo, de ésos que hacen que los varones se vean como un defecto genético nocivo- había dicho su nueva hermana.

Su padrastro no le exigía la misma rutina que a San Yang, no por considerar que una mujer era menos capaz, sino porque ella ya tenía su rutina bien marcada y una autodisciplina digna de un jefe militar. Alicia se había puesto entre ceja y ceja que la única forma de progresar era trabajando tan duro como su madre. Y eso se reflejaba en sus notas escolares, sus cinturones en artes marciales y su constancia.

San Yang confirmó sus suposiciones un día, al volver de la secundaria con su hermana y verse rodeados por siete hombres adultos con las caras tapadas con pasamotañas. Al grito de "vamos a ponerlos en su lugar" y una sarta de insultos hacia los homosexuales, las feministas y las personas de color, se lanzaron con cuchillos sobre los dos adolescentes.

Luego se enteraron que era un grupo ultraconservador, machista, racista y xenófobo que iba de ciudad en ciudad apaleando a cualquiera que no encajara en su modelo de perfección humana. Y se notaban que recién habían llegado, porque no sabían con quién se metían. Alicia dejó a cuatro en el piso con cuatro golpes a puntos específicos, y San Yang hizo gala de algunos de sus conocimientos en lucha sin armas con los otros tres. Y ése mismo día terminó el reinado del terror del grupo "Supremacía del hombre blanco".

A San Yang no le extrañaba que su hermana fuera tan reservada; tampoco que prefiriera leer y escribir a salir a bailar, o ser tan constante y autodisciplinada. De alguna extraña manera, encajaba con ella. Y lo entendía.

Lo que no entendía era por qué siempre llevaba ése peluche violeta asomando de su morral.

.-.

-Oh, es muy querido por mi- le había dicho Alicia, cuando su hermanastro le preguntó sobre le peluche –Digamos que es como mi ángel guardián-

-Me extraña que tengas un peluche. No pareces del tipo de chica que los lleva a todos lados-

-Sorpresa, entonces- dijo la chica, sonriendo.

San Yang creyó ver que el peluche violeta –con una coleta y una coronita- lo miraba, pero desechó la idea enseguida por ridícula.

.-.

.-.

Fin de carrera = estrés por las nubes.

Escribir fanfics = liberación de estrés = terapia para no explotar y quedar con el cerebro humeando.

Bueno, un año más de facultad se terminó. Nueve materias aprobadas después, puedo decir que di mucho de mí, así que ahora me tomo mis merecidas vacaciones, hasta mediados de Enero por lo menos.

Easy Ryder, o Dark Mirmie, junto con Bradsgurl, ó Leslie Gore, son las dos muchachitas culpables de este fanfic. Más que nada la primera. Estas dos chicas tienen buenas galerías, no todas en deviantart, y me pasé por todas ellas, consiguiendo más imágenes para mi archivo personal. Y, ya que estaba, empecé a pensar qué pasaría si metía a una de mis PO en el mundo de LPM… y salió esto.

Vamos a ver qué sale.

Como ya saben, Los Padrinos Mágicos es propiedad de Butch Hartman, y sólo escribo este fanfic para divertirme, no gano nada de dinero con esto. Alicia es mi personaje original, junto con su madre.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Extrañas aficiones

.-.

Peluche violeta

.-.

1: Extrañas aficiones

.-.

.-.

Alicia tenía algunas aficiones extrañas.

Todos los sábados salía después del almuerzo y regresaba cuando empezaba a caer la noche, con su eterno morral y el peluche violeta. San Yang no tardó mucho en enterarse que hacía trabajo de campo en una investigación propia, según ella, "para el estudio de la especie adolescente". Tenía decenas de carpetas de hojas cuadriculadas, escritos con su letra diminuta, donde registraba el comportamiento de muchos adolescentes, con nombres clave, y anotaba sus teorías sobre el futuro de cada uno. Por lo general, acertaba.

-¿Y qué le espera a Timmy, según tus teorías?- le preguntó San Yang, una noche antes de irse a dormir.

-Eso depende de él mismo- respondió la chica -Por ahora, no parece estar definiéndose para ningún lado… Y lo digo en más de un sentido- lo miró de reojo –Si se ponen de novios, ¿me vas a contar algunas cositas, digamos, "privadas"?- le preguntó, poniendo ojos de perrito.

-Soñar no cuesta nada- y ambos se rieron -¿Has encontrado otros seres interesantes?- le preguntó, interesado.

-Bien: aparte de los clásicos (los estudiosos, las tribus de moda, la Barbie y su séquito, los idiotas, los buscapleitos, etc.), he encontrado algunos especimenes que vale la pena estudiar. Por ejemplo, está Mark Chang: luce como una extraña combinación de europeo yanquizado a la fuerza con un toque demasiado original para Dimmsdale, y parece que no está aquí porque le guste, sino porque está obligado. AJ: un futuro genio de la rama a la que se dedique, si se refiere a ciencias. Además, hay una alumna nueva que se llama Timmantha Turner-

-¿Será pariente de Timmy?- preguntó el otro chico.

-Parece ser su versión femenina. Apareció ayer, de la nada, y parece que es la prima o algo así, ya que vive en la misma casa que él. Y Crocker la trata igual que a Timmy-

-Pobre chica- suspiró San Yang.

-Oh, y hay un chico que parece que nadie ha notado. Es uno muy extraño: parece como si nadie más lo viera, aunque es bastante llamativo-

-¿Un vampiro?- preguntó su hermanastro, divertido.

-Colmillos, tiene-

.-.

-Sabes que soy muy seria con mi investigación- dijo Alicia una noche, acostada y con la luz apagada, despacio.

-Lo he visto- respondió su peluche violeta.

-Entonces, ¿me contarás algún día lo que pasó entre tú y Remy Cajallena?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Supuse que lo notarías- suspiró el peluche en forma de conejo, desde su cama en miniatura.

-Es evidente que le tienes afecto. Y lo más probable es que haya sido tu ahijado hace poco-

-No te imaginas ni la mitad de la historia- suspiró desde las sábanas.

-¿Quieres dormir ahora?- preguntó Alicia.

-Debo hacerlo para conservar mi belleza, o mejor aún, para aumentarla- respondió el otro, con orgullo.

-Ten cuidado, Juanissimo. Quizás algún día desee que seas mi pareja en el baile de tal evento, y tendrás demasiada atención femenina… o de cualquiera al que le gusten los varones atractivos-

-¡No puedo evitar que el mundo vea mi deslumbrante belleza española!- respondió, recuperando su humor habitual.

-Por eso, no te tortures. Lo que fue, fue, y viajar en el tiempo para cambiar el pasado siempre trae desastres de la mano, y de los gordos-

-Eres una buena chica. Si fueras algo mayor, y salváramos algunos detalles, seríamos muy buena pareja-

-Me halagas, guapo. Y ahora que estás mejor, ¿qué te parece si dormimos? Tengo la sensación que mañana va a ser un día de ésos que no se olvidan fácil… -

.-.

-Oh, grandísima Diosa- suspiró Alicia, llevándose una mano al rostro -¿Es que no aprenden en este país?-

-¿Baile de la primavera?- preguntó su hermano, leyendo uno de los tantos carteles que habían aparecido por toda la escuela.

-Mejor conocido como: evento para que los chicos populares se sientan admirados por los alcahuetes a los que hacen sentir inferiores, por no ser tan superpopulares como la realeza adolescente- dijo la chica, con fastidio.

-Podría ser una excelente ocasión para seguir tus estudios-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es que a veces es tan notorio que soy demasiado seria para ser una simple jovencita, que ciertos seres de la realeza sienten como si los estuviera acosando, porque estoy enamorada en secreto del príncipe que no ha encontrado mi zapatilla de cristal, cuando me convertí en una rubia alta de ojos azules y con el cuerpo de una supermodelo y… Veo que captaste el punto- dijo, al ver cómo su hermano se reía.

-Es que te pareces a papá- dijo San Yang, cuando se calmó.

-Creo que hay diferencias notables a simple vista- dijo la chica, sorprendida.

-Pero ambos son muy serios, y a los dos les disgustan algunas actitudes de los jóvenes de hoy… Y sabemos cuáles son-

-Siempre hay raros, y son los raros los que más logros acumulan en la vida-

-O los más disciplinados-

-Por eso: los raros, por lo general, tienen más pasión o disciplina que los masa (o ambas cosas)-

-¡Oye Timmy, ven a ver!- dijo un chico rubio, acercándose hacia los hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa, Chester?- preguntó el chico de gorra rosada, acercándose.

-Mira, va a haber un baile de primavera en una semana- dijo el rubio con frenos, señalando el cartel.

-Oh, sí, claro- dijo el otro chico, con cara de hastío –Tootie ya me ha estado acosando con eso y no importa lo que le diga, siempre vuelve a insistir-

-¿Y has intentado con Trixie?- preguntó Chester.

-De seguro fue la que ideó lo del baile. Y sé que tendrá mil invitaciones antes que empiece a hablarle-

-Pues con intentar no pierdes nada. Mira- dijo el rubio, señalando el pasillo –Allí está, sola y sin chicos a la vista aparte de nosotros dos-

-Tres- dijo San Yang.

-Oh, hola San Yang, no te había visto- dijo Chester –Bueno dos chicos a los que le interese Trixie-

-Eso está mejor- dijo el moreno.

-Y ya que estamos, ¿por qué no invitas a Alicia?- preguntó Timmy, con cara de malicia.

-Ya lo ha hecho, Timmy- respondió Alicia-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el chico de gorra rosa.

-Hoy a la mañana me invitó-

-¿Y aceptaste?-

-Pues tienes a tu amigo al lado. Dedúcelo-

Timmy parecía confundido.

-¿Estás segura que no vienes de Yugopotamia o algo así?- preguntó el chico, al fin.

-Timmy, ¿te parezco un extraterrestre de ése planeta? Mira, puedo abrazar a mi Usagi y no me quemo-

-O…k- dijo el chico -¿Sabes que me lo acabo de inventar, verdad?-

-Quién te dice si no existe un planeta así, con seres con tentáculos a los que les encanta comer estiércol o verduras de postre- dijo Alicia, con una expresión que su hermano le conocía bien.

.-.

-¿De verdad existe un planeta así?- le preguntó San Yang, cuando se alejaron.

-Estoy casi segura. Es más, creo que he identificado a uno de sus habitantes y descifré mucho de su historia. Sólo me falta el saber por qué sigue por aquí, y terminaré mi informe-

-Eres rara-

-Gracias, hermanito-

-Ey, que son sólo dos meses de diferencia-

-Igual sigues siendo el menor-

-Como tú digas- la miró -¿Aceptaste la invitación de Chester?-

-Le pregunté si de verdad iba a querer ir con alguien que se iba a meter en todos los lugares del local, haciendo anotaciones y grabaciones de audio y video. Que es lo que, después de todo, voy a hacer. Parece que entendió y se despidió-

-¿No fuiste algo fría con él?-

-Dije la verdad. No me interesan los bailes, no les veo utilidad positiva real y no quiero ilusionar en vano a alguien-

-Oh- pausa –Entonces, ¿te invitó el chico raro ése, al que nadie ve?-

-Hoy no ha aparecido, aunque se nota que está tras alguien que conoces-

-¿Está tras Timmy?- preguntó San Yang, alarmado.

-No exactamente. Digamos que quiere intercambiar algunas palabras con él, y no con las intenciones que piensas, querido hermanito. O eso es lo que supongo, dadas mis observaciones-

.-.

-¿En cuántos países se dan padrinos a los niños infelices?- preguntó Timmy, camino a su casa, ese mismo día.

-En todo el mundo, cariño- respondió Wanda, en forma de un libro rosa -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que creo que vi a Juanissimo como peluche violeta hoy- respondió el niño.

-¿Y así se piensa que van a querer abrazarlo más?- preguntó Cosmo, algo enojado, como libro verde.

-La chica lo llevaba en su morral. Es esa morena que siempre está anotando cosas, y creo que sabe quiénes son- dijo Timmy.

-No debes preocuparte, cariño- le dijo la madrina –Esa chica no parece ser mala, y Juanissimo era feliz como padrino-

-¿Y por qué te preocupas por él, eh?- preguntó Cosmo -¿Acaso te importa más que yo?- quiso saber, con ojos llorosos.

-Cosmo, le decía a Timmy que no se preocupara-

-Ah, bueno. Entonces está todo bien- dijo el padrino, sonriendo.

Wanda suspiró.

-De todos modos, Trixie volvió a rechazar mi invitación- dijo el chico –Y si Juanissimo no ha venido por aquí hasta ahora, no veo por qué tendría que hacerlo-

-Así es Timmy: déjalo con el amor de su espejo y a mí con el amor de Philiph- dijo Cosmo, haciendo aparecer su moneda a su lado -¿Verdad, Philiph?- miró a Wanda, quien lo observaba con el ceño fruncido –Eh, y el amor de mi amadísima y nada gorda Wanda-

-Oh, cariño- dijo la madrina, contenta.

-Ya casi llegamos a casa, así que manténgase quietos- dijo Timmy –Ahora que tengo 16, al menos no tengo a Vicky de niñera, ¡ja!-

-¡Hola hijo!- dijo su padre, abriendo la puerta antes que Timmy estirara la mano para agarrar el picaporte -¿Adivina qué?-

-¿Nos vamos de vacaciones?- preguntó el muchacho, medio en broma.

-¡No!- dijo su madre, saliendo de la casa –Nosotros nos vamos de vacaciones, y como es un viaje de negocios de adultos, te quedarás en casa-

-¡Genial!- dijo Timmy, contento.

-Y, como todavía no tienes 18, llamamos a Vicky para que vigile la casa- dijo su padre, contento. Timmy perdió la sonrisa en un segundo, y miró a su padre.

-Pero ya tengo 16. Y Vicky es la última chica con la cual quiero estar en casa- dijo, sin poder creerlo.

-Exacto. Es por eso que le pagamos: para que aprendas a no hacer ciertas cosas antes de los 21, en especial con tu prima- dijo su madre.

-Me parece que me educaron bastante bien- dijo el chico, desanimado.

-Como digas, hijo. Nos vamos ahora, así que pórtate bien con Vicky, y obedécela si quieres tu semana- dijo su padre.

.-.

Cuando Timmy se despertó, manoteó el despertador hasta que cayó al suelo, desenchufándose, dejando de hacer el maldito ruido que no lo dejaba dormir. Se sentía embotado y sin energía después del esfuerzo que le supuso el manotazo, impulsado, más que nada, por el disgusto de la alarma retumbando en su cabeza. Le dolía el cuello, y supuso que había estado durmiendo en una mala posición. Cerró los ojos, decidido a seguir durmiendo, hasta que le llegó el chillido de Vicky.

-¡Gusano! ¡Baja ahora a hacer el desayuno!- gritó la chica, desde el piso de abajo.

No le prestó atención. Estaba demasiado cansado.

-¡Gusano! ¿Quieres hacerme ir por ti? ¡Tu estúpida prima ya hizo la cena anoche! ¿O es que quieres que le muestre tus fotos de cuando tenías diez años?-

Intentó dormir.

-¡GUSANO!- escuchó los pisotones en los escalones, y dejó que pasara lo inevitable. Vicky abrió la puerta con estrépito, prendiendo la luz, y tomó aire para volver a gritarle.

Y se quedó sin aire.

-¿Qué has hecho?-

Fue el tono lo que lo alarmó. Vicky sólo lo usaba cuando estaba asustada de verdad. Abrió los ojos y sintió, por primera vez, que su almohada estaba húmeda con algo. Cuando Vicky llamó a los gritos a Timmantha, supo que era peor de lo que pensaba. La chica llegó con el delantal puesto, y al ver a Timmy se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Vicky había bajado a las apuradas la escalera, y volvió con el botiquín.

-¿Qué clase de estupideces estuviste haciendo?- le preguntó, mientras sacaba algodón, desinfectante y vendas. Timantha le sostenía la cabeza a su versión masculina -¿Acaso quieres morir desangrado? ¿Sabes lo que eso le haría a mi reputación, pequ… gusano?- corrigió, nerviosa.

Cuando Timmy pudo ver su cama, contuvo el aliento. En su almohada y sus sábanas había una gran mancha de sangre.

.-.

.-.

Heme aquí, más relajada que antes, con fanfic propio de una serie nueva. No sé si será Yaoi o no, aunque parece tener más tintes shounen ai. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, o sea, que tengo mucho más tiempo y mucho menos presión académica, voy a poder volver a mi ritmo de un capítulo por semana, si es que las autoras a las que les traduzco fanfics no actualizan, claro.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Sorpresas

.-.

Peluche violeta

.-.

2: Sorpresas

.-.

.-.

-Pues AJ desapareció y Chester todavía estaba sin pareja, y como yo tampoco tenía con quién ir, y él ya se ha disfrazado de chica antes, lo siguiente era obvio- terminó San Yang.

-Bueno, al menos irás con un chico potable- dijo Alicia, mientras volvían a su casa de la escuela –Y al final va con alguien de mi familia-

-No esperes detalles "privados"-

-¿Va a haberlos?-

-No. A Chester le da igual, pero no estamos en ése nivel y no creo que lo estemos-

-Lástima. Pintaban lindo como pareja étnica-

-Si te damos dulces sueños, bien. Pero recuerda que muchos sueños no se hacen realidad-

-Jum- se rió Alicia por lo bajo.

.-.

Todo empezó de forma gradual.

Cuando llegó a la isla de los deseos deshechos, pensaron que era uno más de ellos. Algo más oscuro, quizás, pero deseo deshecho al fin y al cabo: después de todo, NegaTimmy tenía que ir a parar a algún lugar.

No era para nada sociable, y había soltado menos de veinte palabras desde que había llegado a la isla. No lo veían comer y no sabían dónde dormía. Y no le interesaba golpear a los cientos de clones de Timmy que había disponibles. Le gustaba pasearse por la isla, explorando con atención, y la mayoría de las veces lo veían de noche. Parecía no perder oportunidad de vigilar a Gary o a Gah cuando estaban cerca, y nunca respondía cuando le hacían una pregunta.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, quedaban la mitad de Timmys.

NegaTimmy los hacía desaparecer de a poco, de alguna forma misteriosa. Cuando le preguntaban, no respondía y miraba fijo a quien le había dirigido la palabra, hasta que el otro se iba. Al final, decidieron que lo mejor era informar a Jorgen de lo que pasaba: no podían seguir con alguien tan peligroso en la isla.

Cuando terminó de meterlo en la prisión mágica, Jorgen tenía marcas de mordidas de colmillos por todos los brazos.

.-.

-No voy a pedírtelo, así que respira- dijo Alicia, cuando estaba en su habitación, y el peluche violeta sobre la cama.

-No hubiera sido un deseo agradable, Alicia- dijo Juaníssimo, sin dejar su forma de peluche.

-Depende para quién- el peluche la miró –Oh, sabes lo que quiero decir, y tengo permiso para soñar, ¿verdad?-

-No es agradable tener a tantas personas tras de ti, y no poder evitar el romperles el corazón-

-Juaníssimo, eres un rompecorazones, y tienes mucho material del bueno. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en elegir a alguien?-

-Oh, sí, hace casi diez mil años que la encontré-

-Oh, lástima, una chica… -

-No más deseos Yaoi para ti-

-Ya, ya, sabes que bromeo. Es que cuando se ve a un muchacho con buen material, una Yaoista no puede evitar el tener sueños cuando está despierta, sabes… Y tienes demasiado buen material-

-¡Es cierto!- dijo el padrino, recuperando su forma mágica, y rompiendo varias camisas mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente –No puedo evitar ser tan sexy como soy, es parte de mi ser-

-¿Y la chica esta era lesbiana?-

-Oh, no, no lo es. Se casó con un idiota de pelo verde-

-¿Y existe el divorcio en el Mundo mágico?-

-Sí, existe, pero no creo que vaya a divorciarse de su marido. Y quiero que todos los mundos sepan que ella es mi legítima esposa-

-Ya me estaba haciendo la película con un romance clandestino… Pero eres demasiado moral. Buen chico-

.-.

-Parece la mordida de un bebedor de sangre, pero la disposición y tamaño de los dientes hacen pensar en una dentadura humana- dijo AJ, al examinar la herida en el cuello de su amigo, esa tarde.

-Menos mal que es domingo, viejo, o tendríamos muchos problemas- le dijo Chester, alcanzándoles una bandeja con leche y galletitas –Te las dan cuando donas sangre (1), así que llénate de azúcar y calcio- dijo, mientras le ponía una galletita en la boca.

-Gracias, chicos- dijo Timmy con dificultad, sacando la galletita de su boca –No sabía… qué hacer-

-Por como está Vicky, no es algo que ella haya hecho- observó el moreno –No es su estilo-

-Demasiadas huellas- dijo el rubio –Quizás sea un vampiro que quiere convertirte en uno de ellos, ya sabes, porque esta casa está construida sobre su tumba, y eres su último descendiente directo y…-

-Chester- lo cortó Timmy –Esto no es… una película… de clase B-

-Han pasado cosas más raras- dijo AJ –Por ejemplo, ¿cómo es que no sabíamos nada de tu prima? ¿Y ya tiene pareja para el baile?-

-Vino de… sorpresa- dijo Timmy –Y no… no tiene pareja-

-Bien- dijo el moreno, frotándose la barbilla.

.-.

-Me ha sorprendido, señorita- le dijo la directora a la chica sentada frente a su escritorio.

-Lo sé, señora directora- dijo Alicia, con voz cansada.

-Jamás creí que sería capaz de semejante violencia-

-Yo tampoco-

-¿Por qué agredió a los estudiantes de intercambio? ¡Se los asigné a usted porque venían de su mismo país! Pensé que se llevaría bien, o que al menos no terminarían con dos dientes menos cada uno-

-Señora directora, creo que usted no sabe que ésos tres chicos no sólo vienen de mi país de origen- dijo Alicia, levantando la cabeza por primera vez desde que entraran al despacho –sino que iban a mi misma escuela. Y fuimos compañeros de clase en primaria y parte de la secundaria-

-Pues con más razón, señorita-

-No tengo ni un buen recuerdo de ésos tres. Es más, estaba feliz de mudarme a otro hemisferio porque iba a estar lejos de esa panda de abortos fallidos. Intentaron… intentaron abusar de una amiga, y no perdían oportunidad de molestarme o de hacerme insinuaciones obscenas. Y volvieron a recordarme todo eso, y mucho más, apenas me vieron-

-No lo sabía- dijo la directora –Pero eso no te da derecho a golpearlos hasta llevarlos al dentista-

-Sólo uso mis artes marciales para defenderme. Y ésos tres intentaron atacarme por la espalda. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, salvo, quizás, el no haber apuntado más abajo, para evitar que basuras como esas se reproduzcan-

-Eso no fue lo que me dijeron-

Alicia suspiró.

-Señora directora, sabe que no soy una chica violenta, ni del tipo que busca lastimar a otros. Ése trío era famoso por ser de padres ricos y con poder, por lo que pocos se animaban a enfrentarlos. La mayoría de los varones que he conocido en mi vida son una porquería, en especial los que conocí en la escuela, pero estos son los peores chicos de mi edad que conozco. Saben mentir, no tienen escrúpulos ni empatía, y tienen una jauría de abogados atrás. Pero no voy a dejar que vuelvan a hacerme la vida imposible por ser la única a la que no pudieron dominar. No estoy amenazando a nadie, señora directora- se apuró a decir –sólo digo que, cuando le pego a alguien así, es porque amenazan a mis seres queridos, o a mí. Y hasta la paciencia de los santos tiene un límite-

.-.

-Ya ves, Juanissimo- le dijo Alicia, caminando con los hombros caídos hacia su casa, sabiendo que la directora había llamado a sus padres –Hasta que llegaste tú, no conocía a ningún varón que valiera la pena. Y luego vinieron San Yang y nuestro padre-

-Oh, querida, no te mereces ser tratada así- dijo el padrino, en forma de conejo de peluche de nuevo –Ésos infames no saben cómo tratar a una damisela, y has hecho bien en defenderte-

-Ah- suspiró la chica –Por eso soy feminista. No hablo a ciegas o repitiendo lo que leí en un libro, sino sabiendo por experiencia, propia o de mis cercanas, que las personas más buenas siempre serán, en su mayor parte, mujeres, en cuerpo o en mente- miró hacia su morral -¿Podría desear que desaparecieran todos los imbéciles?-

-Puedes, y de seguro desaparecerán demasiados- respondió su peluche.

-O, como dijo mi amiga, "el día que los boludos (2) vuelen, van a tapar el Sol (3)"-

-¿Es la misma amiga…?- empezó el padrino.

-Era la misma amiga de la que intentaron abusar, sí- hubo un pesado silencio.

-Si se lo explicas a tus padres, lo entenderán-

-Lo sé, Juanissimo, son duros pero justos- dijo Alicia, y suspiró.

.-.

-No me fue tan mal, hermanito- dijo la muchacha, un par de horas después.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que me quede?- le preguntó su hermano, algo preocupado.

-No: con uno en casa ya es suficiente. Y esperaba que no me dejaran ir al baile después de lo que hice, así que te encargo a ti el que ese trío de basuras no ocasione problemas. ¿Podrás con la misión?-

-Ya conoce mis habilidades, mi general- dijo el muchacho, haciendo un saludo militar –Y sabe que cumpliré mi promesa de mantener a raya a esos idiotas-

-Muchas gracias, hermanito, descanse y rompan filas- dijo la chica, intentando sonreír.

-No te fuerces a hacer algo que no quieres-

-Tienes razón- la chica dejó de fingir que sonreía.

-Además, creo que se van a ir pronto a otra escuela. Según me dijeron, les volvieron a poner los dientes, pero no quieren estar cerca de ti-

-Pero no ahorran en comentarios, ¿verdad?- San Yang asintió –La bazofia nunca cambia, hermanito-

.-.

-¿Y Alicia?- le preguntó Chester, al verlo venir solo.

-Tuvo un encuentro con un trío de imbéciles a los que mandó al dentista, así que se quedó castigada en casa- dijo San Yang, sin ánimo.

-Oh, demonios- dijo el rubio –Quería ver qué hacía-

San Yang miró a Chester: tenía una peluca de pelo negro y lacio hasta los hombros, un vestido hasta las rodillas color azul, y franciscanas. Se había puesto algo de relleno en el corpiño.

-¿Te has depilado?- le preguntó, confundido.

-Ya sabes, cuando quiero hacer algo, tengo que hacerlo bien-

-Si no te conociera, casi diría que eres una chica-

-¿Y por qué casi, eh?-

-Una chica no tiene que afeitarse la barba-

Los dos se rieron.

.-.

-Alicia, te conozco bien- le dijo su peluche de conejo violeta al undécimo suspiro.

-Y es por eso que sabes que pensé en hacerme invisible, dejando un sustituto por aquí, e ir a investigar- completó la chica, en voz baja, ya metida en su cama.

-Y sé por qué no lo haces-

-¿Puedo desear que alguien confiese un crimen que cometió, y que lo juzguen?-

El peluche hizo aparecer un libro con un Poof, y empezó a hojearlo.

-Digamos que hay un vacío legal al respecto-

Alicia sonrió.

.-.

-Gracias, chicos- les dijo Timmy a Timmantha y AJ –Si no fuera por ustedes, no creo que hubiera podido venir-

-Pues claro, primo querido- dijo la chica, sonriendo –Después de todo, no podías quedarte en casa con Vicky-

-Ella no me hubiera dejado venir si no fuese porque mis padres nos dieron permiso de antemano- suspiró el chico.

-Oh, Timmy- dijo el moreno, poniéndole una mano en el hombro –De verdad te compadezco-

-Sólo déjenme un plato con un surtido de la mesa de postres y algo de beber que no tenga alcohol y soy feliz- dijo Timmy.

-Como digas, primo- dijo la chica, y fue a la mesa de postres.

-Oye, Timmy- le dijo AJ -¿de dónde vino tu prima?-

-De otro país- respondió el chico, rápido.

-¿Es por eso que nunca nos habías hablado de ella?-

-Digamos que fue una sorpresa para mí también. Vino una vez cuando tenía diez años, y me comentó que te vio a ti y a Chester en el centro comercial- dijo Timmy.

-Oh, sí, lo recuerdo- AJ parecía embobado –Amor a primera vista-

-No te propases, ¿ok? Es mi prima y la quiero-

-Como ordene, futuro suegro-

.-.

Timmy se sentía adormilado.

Cosmo y Wanda, como botones en su camisa, estaban preocupados. Entre quedarse con Vicky en casa o venir al baile, la elección era evidente, sin importar cuán cansado se sintiera. La pelirroja estaba comportándose raro, y no sólo porque la hubiesen rechazado en la universidad a la que quería entrar, año tras año. Se encarnizaba con Timmantha, y sospechaba que la pelirroja le estaba sacando fotos a escondidas.

Daba más miedo que antes.

Timmy comió un pedazo de torta y algo de flan antes de apoyar la cabeza en la mano y empezar a dormitar. Habían llegado algo tarde, y ahora, un par de horas después, empezaron a poner lentos. El ritmo lo arrullaba, y a sus dos padrinos también. Timmantha y AJ estaban en su mundo, bailando despacio y abrazados en la pista de baile. San Yang y Chester estaban sentados, hablando despacio de cualquier cosa. Timmy empezó a cerrar los ojos, escuchando cada vez más lejana la música ambiental.

Y por eso lo sintió con más intensidad.

Sintió que alguien le cerraba las manos sobre la garganta y empezaba a apretar, con firmeza y en silencio. Al intentar abrir la boca, se encontró con que la tenía tapada con cinta adhesiva, y la desesperación empezó a ganar terreno. Miró hacia la pista, pero estaba sentado en un lugar oscuro y apartado, y nadie en la pista vio la escena.

Pero San Yang sí.

Quizás perdió el conocimiento, porque en un segundo se estaba ahogando, y al siguiente sentía que le sacaban la cinta adhesiva de la boca, y el moreno estaba inclinado sobre él, mirándolo preocupado. A Chester se le había salido la peluca. Respiraba con dolorosa dificultad, sintiendo cada bocanada de aire que pasaba por su garganta.

-¿Me oyes, Timmy?- le preguntó San Yang, y el chico asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Saquémoslo de aquí- dijo Chester, y se pasó uno de los brazos del chico sobre sus hombros.

San Yang hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo, y sacaron a Timmy del gimnasio, donde se celebraba el baile. Vio que Timmantha y AJ los seguían, con rostros preocupados. Nadie más parecía notarlo.

.-.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Alicia, a nadie en particular.

-Creo que lo sé- dijo Juanissimo, mirando la pantalla –Y sé que no es nada bueno-

.-.

.-.

(1) Cuando donas sangre debes ir en ayunas, ya que algunos alimentos (como los lácteos) pueden modificar los resultados de las pruebas que le hacen a la sangre donada, para determinar si tiene alguna enfermedad. Después, tienes que comer algo y no manejar vehículos, ni fumar, por lo menos durante la siguiente hora, y en todo el día no es conveniente hacer ejercicios físicos. Por cierto, nunca hay tantos donantes como se necesitan, por lo que si tienes oportunidad, dona sangre. Quizás eso te salve la vida a ti en el futuro, o a tus seres queridos.

(2) Para los que viven en Argentina, se utiliza este término para varias cosas. Si se dice entre amigos, se sobreentiende que es una forma cariñosa de referirse entre ellos. Si se refiere a otra persona, con la que no se tienen lazos afectivos, en la mayoría de los casos en un insulto suave. También se utiliza "boludeces" para referirse a tonterías, y la palabra "pelotudo" que tiene connotaciones más negativas.

(3) Patricia Leonardo, en "Reparaciones Fina". También es autora de "Casa de brujas" ambos Mangas argentinos de gran éxito en el país.

Ahora que lo pienso, escribir a la una de la mañana me funciona. En especial porque sé que puedo dormir hasta el mediodía sin molestar a nadie, y que nadie me moleste. Ah, vacaciones… sinónimo de dormir para mí.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. NegaTimmy

.-.

Peluche violeta

.-.

3: NegaTimmy

.-.

.-.

-Disculpa, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-¿Eh?-

-Si puedo hablar contigo unos momentos-

El chico miró a Alicia sin entender, pero asintió. Después de todo, era le hermana de San Yang y parecía preocupada. Cosmo y Wanda, en forma de picaflores, los siguieron hasta que llegaron atrás de la escuela.

-Deseo que nadie más que nosotros cinco note que estamos aquí- dijo Alicia, mirando al peluche violeta de su morral.

-¿Eh?- dijo Timmy.

El conejo violeta de peluche alzó su varita, y con un poof, cumplió el deseo.

-¿Juaníssimo?- preguntó el chico.

-El mismo en persona, Timmy Turner- dijo el padrino, volviendo a su forma mágica y flotando junto a Alicia.

-Sí, Timmy, sé que tienes dos padrinos, y no es eso de lo que te tengo que hablar-

-Oh… bueno- dijo el chico, no del todo convencido.

-Sé que en la noche del baile alguien te atacó- dijo la chica.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¡Si no estabas ahí!- dijo Cosmo, volviendo a su forma de padrino –A menos que… ¡seas la mujer invisible y quieras comerte el cerebro de Timmy!-

-No es eso, Cosmo. No estaba en el baile, pero digamos que… de algún modo tenía que seguir investigando, así que le pedí a Juaníssimo que me conectara un circuito de video en el gimnasio-

-Ah- dijo Timmy, sin entender del todo.

-¿Has visto quién lo atacó?- preguntó Wanda a la chica, volviendo a su forma de madrina.

-Así es, y, Timmy, no es un vampiro- dijo Alicia.

-Por eso, ¡es la mujer invisible!- chilló Cosmo.

-No me hice invisible, Cosmo, y no como cerebros- dijo la morena, mirando al padrino verde.

-Ah, bueno- se calmó el padrino -¡Ya puedes salir, Philiph!- dijo, abriendo su cabeza y sacando su moneda.

-¿Es que quieres escuchar, so melón?- le preguntó Juaníssimo, algo exasperado.

-¿De qué hablábamos?- preguntó Cosmo.

-Vi a quien te atacó, Timmy, y vi cómo desapareció. Era más o menos así- dijo Alicia, sacando uno de sus tantos cuadernos de anotaciones, mostrándole una página.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Wanda, al ver quién estaba dibujado.

-Se parece a ti, Timmy, pero en negativo- dijo Cosmo.

-¿Por algún casual deseaste alguna vez ser lo opuesto a lo que eras?- preguntó la chica.

-Más de una vez- dijo Timmy.

-Ay, nene- suspiró Alicia.

.-.

¿Tienes alguna idea de cuan grande es mi archivo de deseos deshechos?- le preguntó Alicia a Juanissimo, mientras caminaban hacia casa.

-Bastante menor que lo normal- respondió el peluche violeta.

-¿Y de dónde vienen las almas que animan los cuerpos de los Nega?- quiso saber la chica.

-Almas hay muchas, querida, y están en diferentes niveles. Hay de todo y para todo-

-Sería interesante investigarlo… - miró al peluche -¿Alguna restricción con respecto al mundo de los espíritus?-

El conejo violeta se metió en el morral, se oyó un Poof y, después de unos minutos, sacó su cabeza.

-No se puede entrar al mundo de los espíritus por medio de un deseo- dijo.

-Oh, caray- dijo la chica, algo desilusionada -¿Y dónde se pudo haber ido NegaTimmy?-

.-.

Después de todo, Timmantha era Timmy en femenino.

-Querida, sé que quieres ayudar a Timmy- le decía Wanda, a la que le había tocado ir con la chica esa vez -¿Pero estás segura que es seguro?-

-Sé que no lo es- dijo su ahijada –Pero si Timmy se muere, ¿qué será de su familia?-

-Oh, cariño- dijo la madrina emocionada.

-Ahora, deseo que, cuando llegue la noche, Timmy aparezca con mi pijama en mi cama. Y que Cosmo no se entere, creo que sabes cómo hacerlo mejor que nadie, ¿verdad Wanda?- preguntó la chica.

-Déjamelo a mí, cariño- dijo la madrina, levantando su varita.

.-.

-Timmy no vino hoy- dijo Alicia, yendo a casa de los Turner a la salida de la escuela, al día siguiente.

-¿Y eso es grave, querida?- le preguntó su peluche.

-Timmantha tampoco- dijo la chica.

Silencio.

-Y no volví a ver al de los colmillos-

-Ya vamos- dijo el peluche, levantando su varita.

Un auto negro paró unos metros más adelante, al lado de la vereda en la que Alicia iba casi corriendo, pero no le prestó atención. Sólo se alejó un poco del cordón de la vereda, y no detuvo su marcha. ¿Por qué no le había pedido el número de celular a Timmy, o a Timmantha? Sólo con una llamada podría asegurarse que…

-¡Alto ahí!-

La chica se detuvo en seco, sorprendida. Un inspector de policía le cerraba el paso, y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo, señor?- le preguntó Alicia, sin entender.

-Déme su morral, señorita-

-¿Soy sospechosa de algo?-

-Sólo démelo-

-Señor, creo que, si se sospecha de mi por algo, tengo derecho a que me lo diga-

-Déme su morral-

-Señor, si no me dice por qué… -

-Acompáñeme a la estación, señorita- el policía extendió la mano y agarró la de la chica.

-¡Pero no me ha dicho por qué!- protestó Alicia, sin resistirse –Tengo que ir a un lugar y no puedo demorarme-

-Hablaremos de eso en la estación- el policía empezó a llevarla hacia una patrulla.

-Usted no puede ser un policía- dijo la chica, de repente, clavando los talones en el suelo –Un policía nunca actuaría así, y más con alguien que, en teoría, debería proteger-

-¿Acaso se está resistiendo a la autoridad?-

-¿Cómo sé que es la autoridad si no me ha mostrado ninguna placa, y tampoco me ha dicho por qué tengo que ir con usted?-

-Eres tan testaruda como me dijeron- el policía sacó una placa y se la mostró –Agente Christian Conner, de la estación de policía nº 3 de Dimmsdale. Señorita, se le requiere en la estación de policía para aclarar ciertos hechos de violencia acontecidos hace unos días, en la que usted se vio involucrada con tres jóvenes de su edad-

-Oh, caray, no puedo creerlo- suspiró la chica, dejando caer los hombros mientras permitía que la metieran en la patrulla.

.-.

La sombra se deslizó en silencio por la casa.

Era tarde en la noche, y todos ya estaban dormidos en la casa, pero era mejor tomar precauciones. Despacio, fue hasta la habitación del primer piso, ocupada por el adolescente y sus dos peces dorados. Echó una mirada cautelosa a la cama primero, y a la pecera después. No había ninguna señal de que alguien estuviera despierto.

Sonrió.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido a la cama, y sin dejar que la luz lo alumbrara. Una figura yacía en ella, tapada con la sábana, sin moverse. Calculó bien el golpe, revisando que nadie más estuviera cerca. Acercó sus manos al cuello de la figura, y entonces…

.-.

-Se lo he contado tres veces ya, señora detective- dijo Alicia, cansada, en la sala de interrogatorios, frente a una detective que la miraba seria –Y no creo que encuentre incoherencias, porque eso fue lo que pasó, al menos, desde mi punto de vista. Son tres chicos muy mimados que piensan que pueden usar a las personas como objetos para su placer, y me resistí: les dije que se alejaran de mí o me iba a defender, me insultaron como lo habían hecho en mi anterior escuela, e intentaron tirarme al piso. Creía (y todavía creo) que el que tres chicos se te tiren encima con intenciones tan evidentes de ultrajarme era un motivo más que suficiente para defenderme, en especial teniendo en cuenta que se los había advertido-

-Pues nos han dicho otra historia, señorita- dijo la detective, dejando una carpeta en la mesa, al alcance de la chica –Dijeron que usted se ensañó con ellos sin motivo, sólo porque habían ponderado su ropa-

Sacó unas fotos que mostraban a tres chicos muy golpeados. Alicia las miró sin sorprenderse.

-No es la primera vez que llaman a expertos en maquillaje para salvarse de una acusación como esta- dijo la chica, devolviendo las fotos a la carpeta -Pero sí es la primera vez que alguien les devuelve el golpe. Quizás los hiere en su orgullo de machos el saber que hay chicas conscientes de los derechos de la mujer- miró a la detective -¿Y por qué no me han dado mi llamada, o dejado que mi abogado me asesore? Si es que voy a ser acusada de agresión, claro-

-No se pase de lista, señorita. Sabemos que ha tenido problemas con ésos chicos desde que entró en la secundaria, y que está muy enojada con ellos. Y, quizás, algo en su interior explotó al verlos de nuevo y…-

-Abusaron sexualmente de una amiga, y no voy a dejar que abusen de mí- dijo Alicia –Están demasiado mimados, y al parecer piensan que tienen derecho a cada cosa que se les ocurra. Sus antecedentes los borran sus papis a golpes de billetera, y si sabe lo bajos que son los salarios de los policías en Argentina, comprenderá que si no se tiene un ingreso extra, no se puede vivir de forma mínimamente decente-

-Eso no soluciona este caso, señorita-

-Los antecedentes de los involucrados en un caso, en cualquier caso, son importantes para llegar a la verdad. Todas las personas que me conocen, salvo ese trío de enfermos caprichosos, saben que no ataco nunca, salvo que no me quede otra salida y les haya dado una advertencia. Ellos no están acostumbrados a que alguien les diga que no, y por eso se han ensañado conmigo-

-Eso lo veremos, señorita-

.-.

-¡Te atrapamos!- chilló una voz, cuando las luces se encendieron.

Timmantha se sacó la capa de invisibilidad que la había ocultado durante todo el tiempo, y miró fijo a la figura que estaba al lado de la cama. Sólo con verle la cara entendió que la cosa era mucho más seria de lo que había pensado.

NegaTimmy.

-¡Hisss!- le dijo el muchacho, e intentó lanzarse hacia ella.

Chocó con una barrera al otro lado de la cama.

-Como dije, ¡te atrapamos!- dijo la muchacha, y Wanda apareció flotando a su lado con un poof.

-Ten cuidado, cariño. Es peligroso- le dijo el hada, atenta.

NegaTimmy se volvió hacia la cama y le sacó las sábanas de un tirón. La figura en cuestión resultó ser un maniquí, copia fiel de Timmy sin su gorra y con su pijama. Furioso, le pegó un puñetazo a la cabeza, haciendo que el yeso volara en todas direcciones.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- le preguntó la muchacha.

-¿Por qué estás TÚ aquí?- le retrucó el muchacho, enojado –Deberías estar en la Isla de Deseos Deshechos-

-Pues no daba el perfil para quedarme. Ya sabes, soy una muchachita encantadora, y Trixie me extrañaba mucho- dijo la chica.

-Yo tampoco lo daba, ¡pero no me regresaron aquí!- escupió NegaTimmy.

-¿Y por qué atacaste a mi primo?- preguntó Timmantha.

-Ju, ¿esperas que te conteste?- el otro sonrió, dejando ver sus colmillos.

-¡Wanda! ¡Timmantha!- gritó Timmy, asustado, entrando a su habitación de golpe con Cosmo -¿Están bien?-

-Todo salió a la perfección, primito- dijo la chica, haciendo un gesto de ok con una mano –Y mira a quién trajo el gato-

NegaTimmy estaba intentando escapar, pero se encontró con que la barrera tenía forma de caja, y él estaba adentro. Al ver a su opuesto, le siseó más fuerte.

-¡¡¡HISSSS!!!-

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Timmy, asustado. Todavía le dolía el cuello por la mordida y el estrangulamiento.

-Dice que porque no encajaba en la Isla de los Deseos Deshechos-

-¿Y por qué me ataca? ¿No era que si yo desaparecía, él también?- preguntó el chico.

-Oye, Timmy, ¡se parece a NegaTimmy!- dijo Cosmo.

-ES NegaTimmy- le dijo Wanda –Y es quien ha estado atacando a Timmy-

-Oh- dijo el hada con pelo verde -¡Eres un chico muy malo! ¡Asustaste a Roca y a Philiph!- vio cómo lo miraban los otros tres –Ah, y atacaste a mi ahijado. ¡Eso no se hace!-

NegaTimmy sonrió.

-Sigues tan idiota como siempre, Cosmo- le dijo, con completa calma. Y levantó la voz de golpe -¡Deseo salir de aquí!-

El cuarteto vio, asombrado, cómo NegaTimmy desaparecía en una nube de niebla, que llenó toda la caja-barrera. Unos segundos después, cuando la niebla se disipó, no había nadie dentro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Timmantha.

.-.

-Deberías ser abogado, papá- le dijo Alicia a su padre, cuando volvían a casa en el auto familiar, bien entrada la noche –Los convenciste rápido-

-No voy a permitir que nadie acuse falsamente a mi hija- le respondió, con la vista fija al frente –Y sé que no les hiciste eso. No concuerda con el entrenamiento que tienes-

-Maquillaje, querido- respondió su esposa, en el asiento del copiloto -Ésos chicos no tienen la menor disciplina, y ni hablemos de autocontrol u honor. Tres jóvenes perdidos-

-¡Y no van a mancillar a mi descendencia!- dijo el padre –Así que si vuelven a molestar, me llaman y les daré una charla a sus padres sobre cómo deberían educar a esos blandengues-

-Sus padres están en otro hemisferio, papá- dijo la chica –Y las familias que los recibieron tienen su mismo modo de pensar. En Argentina el servicio militar no es más obligatorio-

-Imbéciles como ésos son lo que más lo necesitan. ¡Una buena dosis de realidad, y verán lo que sale!-

-Al menos ya estás limpia, hermana- le dijo San Yang, al lado de Alicia –Libre de cargos y eliminados de tu expediente por irregularidades y falta de pruebas-

-Más les valía. Al parecer, sintieron la súbita necesidad de decir la verdad sobre lo que pasó ese día- dijo la muchacha, mirando al peluche en su morral.

.-.

.-.

Terminado el 31 de diciembre del 2008. Feliz año nuevo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Fiesta de pijamas

.-.

Peluche violeta

.-.

4: Fiesta de pijamas

.-.

.-.

-¿Quién osa sacarme de mi entrenamiento diario?- exigió Jorgen Von Strángulo, al aparecer con un Poof en la habitación de Timmy. Miró al chico -¿Acaso has sido tú, pequeño alfeñique?-

-No señor- dijo Timmantha, y Jorgen la miró –He sido yo-

-El que tengas derecho a los mismos padrinos que Timmy Turner no te da el derecho a llamarme- dijo el hada superior, aferrando su varita gigante con fuerza.

-Sabe que sí tengo derecho desde el día en que empecé a existir- la chica tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y por qué me has interrumpido, pequeña mortal?-

-¿Dónde dejaste a NegaTimmy?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Eso es confidencial- dijo Jorgen.

-Estuvo aquí hace menos de cinco minutos- dijo Wanda, con una voz que Cosmo y Timmy le conocían demasiado bien. Ambos empezaron a alejarse, para esquivar la explosión que se veían venir. La hada rosa levantó la vista de repente, con los ojos y el pelo en llamas –¡Intentó matar a nuestro ahijado, y creo que tenemos derecho a saber en dónde estaba antes de escapar!-

Jorgen se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido. Podía contar las veces que lo habían intimidado con los dedos de una mano, y no era la primera vez que Wanda lo lograba. Recuperando la compostura, miró al hada rosa.

-Fue transferido de la isla de deseos deshechos a un lugar más apropiado para su contención- dijo Jorgen.

-¿Y adónde lo metieron?- preguntó Timmantha.

-A la prisión mágica de máxima seguridad-

.-.

Cosmo y Timmy tuvieron la prudencia de no abrir la boca mientras Jorgen les explicaba las razones de su decisión. No sólo la desaparición de clones de Timmy Turner había sido clave, sino el comportamiento sicótico de NegaTimmy. Como era el opuesto al muchacho, tener una psique desequilibrada y maligna era un efecto inmediato, aunque no se mostró en todo su esplendor a la primera porque no se había desarrollado del todo.

-Ha escapado de la prisión mágica de máxima seguridad, llevándose consigo a varios de los reclusos- dijo Jorgen.

-¿Alguno del que debamos saber?- preguntó Timmantha, seria.

-Eso es confiden…-

-¡¡¡Escúchame bien, montaña de músculos!!!- explotó Wanda -¡¡¡Si algo le sucede a Timmy por tu culpa, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas de haber nacido!!!-

Todos los que estaban en la habitación se echaron hacia atrás, temerosos de la furia del hada rosa. Timmantha no se movió.

-Debería saber, señor Jorgen- empezó la chica con calma –que una mujer puede soportar mucho más dolor que un hombre. Pero lo que ninguna mujer soporta- dijo, dando un paso hacia el hada -es que se lastime a los seres que ama, y que esa es una de las situaciones en los que muestra todo su poder-

Jorgen tragó despacio.

.-.

Seis años confinado.

Seis años confinado en la prisión de los seres mágicos, sabiendo que su lugar no estaba allí, sino en el mundo humano, con todas sus oportunidades. Seis años soportando el estar lejos de Anti-Wanda, contando los días de su interminable encierro. ¿Acaso le habían dicho cuánto tiempo iba a estar en la cárcel? ¿Y el juicio justo? ¿Y el abogado? ¿Y el juez imparcial? ¿O es que, por ser un anti-padrino, no tenía ésos derechos?

Oh, Jorgen era autoritario con los padrinos, pero con los anti-padrinos era tiránico. Y con otros seres mágicos que no fueran hadas también. Por eso, la prisión se fue llenando, hasta el punto que los prisioneros tenían que compartir celda. Anti-Cosmo no se preocupaba por quién le tocara en suerte: después de todo, no tenía poder de decisión en ese asunto. Así que, cuando le anunciaron que su compañero de celda había llegado, se cuidó bien de esconder su alegría perversa.

Era uno de los pocos que de verdad iba a serle de ayuda.

.-.

Timmy estaba asustado.

En un principio, no pensó que NegaTimmy contara como deseo deshecho, pero al saber que se había equivocado y que había vuelto para vengarse, empezó a temerle. Y cuando Jorgen les dijo quién había sido su compañero de celda, casi se desmayó.

NegaTimmy y Anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo había sido capturado antes de alejarse mucho, pero eso no quitaba que fuera peligroso. Había causado muchísimos problemas, y muy graves, en la Tierra y el Mundo Mágico, sin contar con aquélla vez donde se encontraron con Jimmy Neutrón…

-Oye, primo, que no te va a saltar a la yugular- le dijo Timmantha, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo- dijo el chico –A ti no quiere matarte-

-¿Estás seguro? Después de todo, soy otro opuesto, así que quizás quiera que hagamos la gran Maho Mushi y nos fusionemos en uno solo, para ser la perfecta opuesta a ti y…-

-Ya, ya, entendí- dijo el otro, algo menos tenso.

-¡¡¡Timmy!!!-

Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a una agitada Alicia que venía corriendo con cara de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¡Ayer quería ir a tu casa a avisarte pero me detuvieron y pude salir sólo a la noche!- dijo la morena, casi sin respirar.

-Evitamos el desastre, chica- la tranquilizó Timmantha –Atrapamos a NegaTimmy-

-¿Así se llama?- preguntó Alicia.

-Sí- dijo Timmy –Y escapó-

-¿Cómo?-

-Deseó irse-

Silencio.

-Oye, no sé si sabes lo de los Anti-padrinos… - empezó Alicia.

-Lo sé, pero Anti-Cosmo está en prisión, y Anti-Wanda también- dijo Timmy.

-¿Y entonces?-

-¿Anti-Juaníssimo?- arriesgó Timmantha, y los tres los miraron, peluche violeta incluido –Bueno, es que no se me ocurre quién más podría ser-

.-.

-Timmy, tienes a una prima y a dos padrinos que te cuidan- le dijo Chester, en un recreo –No va a ser fácil que Nega te lastime ahora que sabemos quién es-

-Lo sé, Chester, lo sé- suspiró el otro chico, mirando la mesa vacía del patio donde se habían sentado –Es que sé que algo se me está escapando, y algo muy grande. Por ejemplo, quién ayuda a Nega-

-Pues a mí sácame de la lista, dientón- le dijo un aro celeste en la oreja de Chester.

-Ya lo sé Norm, y Timmy también sabe que ahora no quieres vengarte, ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio.

-Sí, sí, estás fuera de sospecha- dijo el chico, sin acostumbrarse del todo a que el genio fuera el padrino mágico de Chester.

Le habían dado una segunda oportunidad como padrino mágico, y Norm no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciarla. No tenía la más mínima gana de volver a la lámpara, y al final le había tomado cariño a Chester, algo que no recordaba que le hubiese pasado antes con ningún humano. O criatura.

-Al menos ya sabes quién te atacaba, lo cual es un gran avance- dijo el rubio.

-Falta saber por qué y quién lo ayuda. Si no fuera porque Anti-Cosmo está en la prisión mágica diría que es él, pero… -

-¿Pero?-

-Pero quizás estén los pixies en el medio. O Crocker. O… -

-No creo que te hayas hecho tantos enemigos, Timmy- dijo Chester.

-No sabes ni la mitad- le dijo el otro, suspirando-

.-.

-¿Por qué tan feliz, hermana?- preguntó San Yang al ver a su hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me enteré que la piara de imbéciles se volvió al otro hemisferio- respondió la morena –Al parecer, les descubrieron varias cositas que habían hecho aquí y muchas cosas que habían hecho en Argentina, así que los obligaron a volverse-

-¿Podrás soportar la tristeza?-

-Lo intentaré, querido, con toda mi alma-

Los dos se rieron hasta que les dolió el costado, y entonces cada uno se fue por su lado; San Yang a su entrenamiento militar diario y Alicia a sus clases de artes marciales.

-¿Crees que Timmy esté bien?- le preguntó a su conejo de peluche violeta, asomando en su morral.

-Por lo que nos contaron, ahora saben mucho más que antes- le contestó Juaníssimo –Creo que hay algún anti-padrino en el medio-

-Pienso lo mismo, aunque lo pixies… no, no es su estilo el matar gente si no es de aburrimiento- hizo una pausa -¿Conoces a tu anti-tú?-

-Oh, no me lo recuerdes- dijo el peluche -¿Puedes creer que sólo le gustan los hombres?-

-Yum… - dijo Alicia.

-Y, en especial, los que son menores-

-¡Qué repugnante!- dijo la morena, asqueada -¿Y en dónde está ahora?-

-En el anti-mundo, si mal no recuerdo- dijo Juaníssimo.

-¿No hará escapado? Quizás tenga algo que ver con lo que le pasa a Timmy… -

-No se le dan los planes ni el buen gusto- resopló el peluche, hastiado.

-No como a ti, señor seductor-

-¡Así es!- dijo el padrino, recobrando su humor habitual –Yo represento la faceta más encantadora de España, la del caballero capaz de seducir a la mujer que desee con mi personalidad… y mi hermoso cuerpo-

-No rompas más musculosas, que ya llegamos- dijo Alicia, viendo el edificio de artes marciales en la siguiente cuadra –Y hay muchas chicas que se pelearían por ti allí, y sabiendo que practican artes marciales…-

-Evitaré el escándalo, damisela- dijo Juaníssimo.

.-.

-No sabía que te gustaba Britney Britney- le dijo Timmy a su "prima".

-Oh, no es que sea de mis favoritas- le respondió la chica, terminando de peinarse frente al espejo que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta de la habitación del chico –Es que a Trixie le encanta y, como es una fiesta sólo de chicas, bueno, me pidió que la acompañara-

-¿Una fiesta sólo de chicas?- preguntó Cosmo, saliendo de la pecera -¡Quiero ir!-

-Cosmo, sólo pueden ir chicas a esas fiestas- le recordó Wanda, despacio.

-Pues ya fui chica, y podría volver a serlo- dijo el padrino de pelo verde.

-Oh, no, no pienso volver a ser hombre- dijo la madrina de pelo rosado.

-Sabia decisión- aportó Timmantha, mirándolos por el espejo y terminando de acomodarse la cinta en el pelo.

-¿Pero por qué Britney Britney haría una fiesta de pijamas sólo para chicas en Dimmsdale?- se preguntó Wanda.

-Parece que vino para cumplir un deseo, según parece, y no uno deseado con padrinos mágicos- dijo la chica, mirándolos de frente y poniéndose perfume.

-¡Yo quiero ir!- chilló Cosmo.

-Sólo si eres una chica- dijo la muchacha –Y Wanda ya lo es-

-Wanda… - suplicó el padrino verde con ojitos llorosos a su esposa.

-Sólo chicas- acotó Timmantha, y tomó a Wanda de la mano.

-¡Pero Britney Britney…!- dijo Cosmo, y Wanda lo miró.

-Creo que debería ir él, Wanda- comentó la muchacha.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Timmy, confundido.

-Porque a pesar que Wanda se merece una buena noche de chicas, es más seguro si ella se queda contigo- dijo Timmantha –Además, Cosmo quiere ver a Britney Britney, _y no hará ningún desastre si quiere tener otra oportunidad como esta_, ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica, con un rostro encantador.

Timmy había notado las diferencias entre él y su versión femenina. Y notaba que no era una muñequita de las que se usaban para decorar tortas, sino que tenía sus cosas. La había visto alegre, furiosa, algo triste y, ahora, sabía que escondía algo.

Pero Cosmo no pensaba tanto.

-¡Sííí!- chilló el padrino mágico, y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, saltando como una pelota.

-Pero sólo si prometes no usar magia, excepto en una emergencia del tipo "un dinosaurio gigante vienen a comernos"- dijo la chica.

-Entendido- dijo Cosmo, y levantó su varita.

-Empezando ahora- dijo Timmantha, y Cosmo, sin cambiar la expresión, bajó la varita como si nada.

.-.

Poco después, Timmantha iba a la casa de Trixie, donde se iba a realizar la fiesta de pijamas, con una cinta verde en el pelo que no paraba de sonreír. La madre de Timmy la llevaba, y el padre se quedó viendo la televisión. El chico estaba lavándose los dientes, mientras un enjuague bucal rosado lo acompañaba.

-¿De verdad crees que Cosmo no hará ningún desastre?- preguntó el chico, cuando terminó.

-Cuando quiere algo de verdad, puede hacerlo- dijo Wanda –Y puede hacer cosas increíbles-

-¿Y de verdad Britney Britney vino aquí por un deseo? Me parece muy extraño-

-Ya vino antes a dar conciertos en nuestra calle, ¿por qué no? Quizás alguien le pasó una montaña de dinero para que aceptara- dijo el enjuague bucal.

.-.

-¿Alicia?- exclamó Timmantha al ver a la chica entre las otras que esperaban en la vereda.

-Oh, hola Timmantha- dijo la morena, saludándola -¿A ti también te invitaron?-

-Pues sí, va a ser la primera vez que Trixie y yo estemos en una fiesta de pijamas-

Alicia miró el moño extrañada, y el moño le sonrió.

-Creí que ibas a traer un peluche- dijo la morena.

-Oh, es que por ciertas circunstancias especiales, Cosmo quiso venir, y ya sabes lo insistente que es… -

-Oh- dijo la chica, mirando a la otra.

-No sabía que te gustara Britney Britney- dijo Timmantha, intentando desviar la conversación.

-Digamos que es una excelente oportunidad para seguir mi investigación- dijo la morena, palmeando el morral, en el que se adivinaban varias carpetas –Y traje a mi colaborador especial- dijo, señalando el peluche que asomaba del morral.

-No intentes conquistar a Britney Britney- le dijo el moño verde al conejo violeta.

-No conquisto mujeres casadas o comprometidas- respondió Juaníssimo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Timmantha, escéptica -¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde que decidí no hacerlo- le contestó el peluche.

-¡Buenas noches, chicas!- se escuchó desde la puerta, y todas las cabezas se giraron -¡Bienvenidas a la mejor fiesta de pijamas de la historia de Dimmsdale!- les anunció Trixie, feliz.

-Que comience la investigación- dijo Alicia, sacando birome y carpeta.

.-.

-Ahora que lo pienso, me hubiera gustado ir también- dijo Timmy, asomado a la ventana.

-¿Para acompañar a tu prima?- preguntó Wanda.

-¡Para ver a Britney Britney!- dijo el chico, con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh- dijo la madrina mágica, con los hombros caídos.

-Vamos, Wanda, es toda una estrella, ¡y se ve muy bien! Además, sería como Chip Canario para ti-

-Bueno, entonces la cosa cambia- dijo el hada de pelo rosa, animándose -¿Y si decidiera venir a dar un concierto en nuestra calle?-

-¡Buena idea, Wanda!- exclemó Timmy, sonriendo y saltando de su cama -¡Deseo que Chip Canario venga ahora a dar un concierto sorpresa a nuestra calle!-

La madrina levantó su varita, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-.

La música empezó de repente, y todo el vecindario se asomó, curioso. Al ver el camión con la cara d eChip Canario, muchos salieron a la calle, pensando que iba a dar un concierto en el estadio de Dimmsdale, pero cuando vieron que paraba en medio de la calle y se abrióa, todos salieron de sus casas.

-¡Damas y caballeros, niñas y niños!- anunció el representante de Chip, micrófono en mano, desde le escenario que se había formado -Con ustedes… ¡Chip Canario!-

Los chillidos no se hicieron esperar, y el cantante salió al escenario, haciendo que el público estallara.

-¡Buenas noches, Dimmsdale!- dijo el artista –Pasaba por aquí y decidí hacerles una visita sorpresa, ¡porque son geniales!- más chillidos.

-¡Es genial!- dijo Timmy, con una banderita rosada con el nombre de Chip -¡Ahora vamos a divertirnos!-

-¡Pero yo quería ver a Britney Britney!- se lamentó Chester a su lado, con vestido y peluca.

-Podrías desear _ser_ una mujer, y que te hayan invitado- le dijo su moño celeste.

-¿En qué día de su período? No me gustaría estar de un humor de mil demonios por mis ovarios…-

-Chester, nunca esperé oírte decir eso- le dijo Timmy, a su lado.

-Pues ya ves, aún puedo sorprenderte- le dijo el rubio, sonriéndole.

-Oye, tengo una idea- le dijo el muchacho -¿Qué te parece si tú vas a la fiesta de pijamas y yo me quedó aquí?-

El banderín rosa levantó su varita, y Timmy de repente tuvo una cámara digital en la mano, después de un Poof.

-¡Buena idea!- dijo Chester, y le susurró algo a su moño.

-Como quieras, chico- dijo Norm, levantando su varita y dándole a su ahijado otra cámara.

-¡Nos vemos, Timmy! ¡Después nos contamos todo!- dijo el rubio, antes de desaparecer en un Poof.

.-.

.-.

Por primera vez actualizo el domingo. La razón es simple: RedLioness actualizo "Wasted youth" el viernes, y decidí ponerle todo el empeño en traducir el capítulo. Terminé de revisarlo el sábado a la noche, y me faltaba terminar este. Decidí que no podía dejarlas una semana más esperando, por lo que espero sepan entender y disculpar la tardanza.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
